


Remordimiento

by Nande_chan



Series: Opium [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crazy, Dementia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No quiere que amanezca, el nuevo día le aterra.</p><p>Teme la madrugada, y no importa cuánto quiera alargar la noche.</p><p>Amanece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remordimiento

_No quiero que amanezca._

Besos sin razón, que se llevaban toda la cordura y el sentido común. Que dejaban un sabor amargo lleno de culpa y una sensación placentera imposible de negar, más difícil aún de abandonar.

La noche era el perfecto refugio para asaltar el cuerpo y los labios del otro. Para intentar que el suave tacto y el dulce que su lengua encerraba se llevaran todos los planes de conquista y manipulación. Un momento en donde se olvidaban de quienes eran, dejaban de ser detective y sospechoso, dejaban de lado la rivalidad y el hecho que de que el síndrome de Estocolmo había surtido efecto ya.

_Temo la madrugada._

Se besaban y entre sábanas danzaban hasta agotar su energía. Hasta que la última caloría se fundía con el mínimo porcentaje y el último intento de ganar. Todo se derretía, el odio junto con cualquier otro sentimiento y ambición.

Todo era perfecto, porque la única sensación permitida, de común acuerdo al parecer, era el deseo, y todo lo que éste implicaba. Tocar, chupar, morder, lastimar, acariciar y besar… cualquier cosa para satisfacerse.

Pero, cuando el sol iluminaba la habitación, los pensamientos renegados a un rincón hacían acto de presencia una vez más y el desasosiego los invadía. La sensación del  _no debimos_  y de lo prohibido llenaba la estancia.  
 _  
_ _Pero amanece._

Y así, noche tras noche. Hasta que al final, el amanecer dura para siempre y nunca vuelve a anochecer. El refugio perfecto ha sido destruido, aún hay sombras y sábanas para esconderse, pero ya no hay con quien ocultarse. Ya no sirve de nada cubrirse, no hay razón. No es necesario ansiar la oscuridad que protegía, ni detestar la luz que revelaba aquello que no debía de ser mostrado.

Ya no hay necesidad de nada más.

Ese cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos marca el final de la noche y el comienzo de un día eterno.

Y él, sonríe a la madrugada.


End file.
